


+1 +1 +1

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Slade makes a deal with Dick and Jason- something he should have learned long ago he shouldn't do. When he gets something good out of it, it's hard to complain.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	+1 +1 +1

**Author's Note:**

> commission; a strong spiritual successor to -71, 40.

Slade stalls his drinking motion as a familiar figure sits down directly next to him at the bar. He downs the rest of his whiskey in the next swallow. 

"Buy you another?" he asks. 

"No," Slade replies. 

"Buy me one?" he asks, raising his own almost empty glass. 

"No," Slade repeats. "What do you want, Jason?" Jason scoffs a laugh. 

"Maybe I just want to talk," he says, smirking all too mischievously. Slade gives him an unimpressed look in return. "I need information." 

"On?" Slade asks shortly. Jason finishes off his drink before leaning back enough to reach into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He puts a picture and a small gold trinket down on the bar. Slade takes one look and knows he doesn't like where this is going. 

"You've worked for him," Jason says. 

"I've worked for a lot of people," Slade answers. "If you plan on starting a fight, you better make it good."

"No, I just need information on him, Slade," Jason assures. "Most people don't get out of work with him alive." 

"Bark up a different tree," Slade says. "Trying to take him on alone is a suicide mission even for you and I'm not helping you." He doesn't need some Bats bothering him insistently because he 'enabled' Jason to do something stupid. 

"Who said he was alone?" Dick hums from Slade's other side. Well now he _definitely_ doesn't like where this is going. Slade stares at Dick a moment before looking back to Jason and ordering another drink. "Nice to see you again, Slade." 

Slade should really learn to stay out of Gotham. 

"What do you think you're going to do?" he asks. "Kill him?" Dick doesn't kill- _can't_ kill- and just like his dad, won't let Jason do it either. And that's under the very ambitious assumption that they'd even get that far. 

"Is that really any of your business?" Jason replies mildly. 

"We can pay for the information if that's what you're worried about," Dick promises and he grins just as too mischievous as Jason. "Our last arrangement seemed to benefit us both." 

Yeah, he mistook Dick for a pillow princess and then Dick let him walk ass backwards into a trap. If anything, Slade feels like he owes Dick for that. 

"I can make it twice as good this time," Dick assures quietly. Slade glances at Jason again who gives him a wink in response. He still can't fathom why Dick, even now, shows interest in him but he'd be lying if he said this offer isn't interesting. It's not something he expected from them- he didn't even expect them to be able to work together in any sort of functional capacity.

"What do you need?" Slade asks, nodding at the paper. Dick may be an honest man but Slade doesn't mind sending them on a wild goose chase to get them away from this guy. 

"A current location would be great," Dick says. Going straight for the throat already? Slade can't even be surprised- they're idiots. 

"An' a breakdown of their hired hands," Jason adds on. 

"You expect me to just know that?" Slade asks. 

"Eidetic memory failing you?" Jason replies sarcastically. "We know you worked for him recent- give us what you remember." 

"Not gonna do you any good," Slade assures. "Give me some time. I'll get some updated intel." Dick and Jason exchange obviously skeptical looks. 

"You're being awfully helpful," Dick comments, looking at him suspiciously. Slade finishes his second drink. 

"Would be a shame if a good lay died because of bad intel," he replies. Dick laughs. 

"Whatever you say, Slade. An hour? Meet us here," he says, handing Slade a hotel keycard. This must be where they're staying. At most, Slade's going to make sure these guys they're after aren't immediately working on something dangerous then he'll send the bat boys off in the opposite direction. If this target of theirs really is a problem, Batman can deal with it himself. 

"An hour," he agrees. And Slade gets something good out of this. Dick smiles at him pleasantly and Jason offers him a much more subdued, sensual smirk. 

This will be interesting. 

X

Slade lets himself in. They gave him a key after all, why for if not to let himself in. Obviously he’s right. The room is small and judging by the gear laying around, they have been working out of it. Previously, he wouldn’t have believed that the two brothers were capable of working together let alone existing in such a small room for an extended amount of time. This, by large, is proven false. The bed is aligned smack with the door and when Slade lets himself in, he’s met with a show; something that shouldn’t be that surprising but is. 

Dick pinning Jason down to the bed and kissing him, heavy and hard. 

As much as Slade should have learned his lesson from the first encounter with Dick, he still made the assumption that six foot two, two hundred and fifty pounds of compact muscle Jason ‘Red Hood’ Todd would be more interested in _giving_. Judging by the way his much smaller, _lighter_ brother has him pinned by the throat and red in the face, this is obviously untrue. Slade closes the door behind him and the sound is enough to get Dick to slowly pull away. He sits up, leaving Jason panting, and grins at Slade. 

“There you are, Slade. I was just warming Jason up,” he assures, wiping some wetness from his lip with a thumb. “Do you have the intel?” Slade holds the cd up with an arched brow. 

“Who uses cds anymore?” Jason murmurs. Dick climbs off of him, hopping to his feet to approach Slade and holds his hand out for it. Jason sits back up, his positioning nothing short of wound to jump- in case Slade tries anything funny, of course. 

“I recall information being traded _after_ ,” Slade reminds him. 

“And I remember that not going well for you,” Dick replies, grinning. “Besides, we both know _I_ will hold up my end of the bargain.” 

“And I wouldn’t?” Slade questions. 

“Tha’s what he was sayin’, yeah,” Jason assures. Slade glowers down at Dick but, nevertheless, hands the cd over. Dick takes it and swiftly moves to pull his laptop out. He gestures to Jason in the meantime.

“He doesn’t bite too bad,” he promises. 

“Doesn’t he,” Slade replies blandly. 

“I was talking to Jason,” Dick says with a wink. Jason smirks at him. “Go on, help Slade warm up while I check this. Down on your knees.” Jason doesn’t budge- shockingly. This obviously isn’t a one time thing for them and Slade has to wonder how long they’ve been doing this. Despite the frequent fights, it seems their ‘brotherly’ bond is stronger than ever. Jason stares Slade down. 

“ _Jason_ ,” Dick warns, more firm and Jason’s eyes flicker back towards him. “Do you really want me to give Slade permission to manhandle you?” He looks back again, lifting his chin defiantly as he looks Slade over more closely. He actually seems to debate it with himself; like that’s not something he’d be wholly against. Eventually, though, he moves. Jason shifts to the edge of the bed then down onto his knees- making Slade come to him. 

Cocky brat. 

As much as he knows Jason is egging him on, and successfully at that, Slade can't say he's not inclined to give him what he wants. He unbuckles his belt as he comes close and Jason curiously keeps his chin up as if to look into his jeans. Slade shoves the front of his boxers down with his thumb in one hand and grabs Jason's head with the other. 

"Watch the handling," Dick says. "At least until we're sure you're upholding your end of the bargain." Jason isn't as noisy. He steadies himself on Slade's thighs and wedges his mouth between them without Slade actually moving him. Without hesitation, he laps at Slade's clit with his tongue. Dick obviously warmed him up very well already; Jason's all too eager and ready to go. It's clear immediately his mouth is good for more than being a smartass, too. He must be on his knees a lot. 

"He learn this from you?" Slade asks offhandedly. Dick snorts an amused noise. 

"No, actually,” he assures. “I don’t know where he picked that up but he’s always been- _orally_ motivated.” Jason snorts an unamused sound from between Slade’s thighs but Dick looks all too pleased with himself. Slade pushes Jason’s face rougher into his cunt and Jason responds, brattiness aside, with full enthusiasm. He goes from licking to sucking at Slade’s clit and folds, using his tongues in broad strokes as he tries to nuzzle closer. Jason draws his hands up and slips his fingers into the waist of Slade’s jeans, shimmying them down further for more room. 

“Looks like everything’s here,” Dick approves, snapping his laptop closed again. He grins, eyes tracing Jason's form knelt between his feet before he's on his own again, coming to join them. Slade pulls Jason back, revealing his slick covered and tinged red face. Jason licks his lips. "He's pretty when he's filthy like this, isn't he?" 

"Are we gonna hurry this up?" Jason asks impatiently. Slade wouldn't exactly be complaining about that, either. Dick gives Jason an unamused look before grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back. Rough handling clearly isn't off the list for him- and honestly, Jason looks like he's thoroughly enjoying it. 

"And I'm assuming Mr. Impatient doesn't have a problem with that, no," Dick cuts back, smiling up at Slade. Dick didn't have a problem with it last time. Slade scoffs a noise in return as a non-committal answer. He's not the one in any kind of rush this time around and he can't say he wouldn't be interested in seeing more of what they do when they're alone together. Dick pulls Jason back to his feet and that same mischievous grin returns as he begins pulling at Jason's clothing. If he was confident and pushy with Slade, he's downright _commanding_ with Jason. 

He seems to be making a show of it, slowly helping Jason strip from his jacket then his shirt, using much more hand than really necessary. Jason, clearly, has no qualms with this, desperately kissing his brother while his clothes are peeled off gradually. Their significant height difference means Dick has to manhandle Jason around quite a bit- no wonder he was so good at figuring out how to best position Slade. Once he's undressed, Dick shoves Jason down on the edge of the bed and stands aside briefly as if to give Slade time to appreciate him as well. 

And there's plenty to appreciate. 

Dick is exceptionally pretty, of course, but he's all lean and soft with a sort of feminine beauty about him. Jason, in equal amounts, is stunningly handsome. Built like an American god, he's all well trained muscle with dense fat in all the right places- and the best thighs Slade's ever seen. He's just as scarred too, though his seem to stand out more; the deep incision marks on his chest, long jagged tears, and knotted 'spots'. There's a nice trail of dark hair leading down his belly to his heavy cock. 

And there is nothing to be ashamed of down there. Already full erect, his pretty cock stands upright against his belly, the two little piercings on the underside, right below the tip, brought to stark attention. It's a good size and though Slade would say he probably has trouble actually _using_ it, considering the relationship between him and Dick- 

He doesn't imagine that's a huge problem. 

Dick doesn't like being _perceived_. By how he holds himself and how he reacts when he realises someone is staring at him, that's pretty obvious. So Slade generally doesn't. He can recognise Dick at a glance but he's never really _consumed_ what he looks like with any sort of intimacy. 

Jason doesn't so much bask in the attention as much as he just _glows_. Slade knows for a fact that he's self conscious, that the pit developed a strange disconnect with his body that gives Jason a sense of dysmorphia at times, but with so much positive attention on him, he looks so sheerly _loved_. 

These two are going to drive him crazy. Not that, that's anything new. 

Dick shoves Jason further down and Jason braces his forearms against the bed. He turns back to Slade, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him further forward. His aggression certainly hasn't been tempered any; not that Slade's surprised. Dick pulls him down for a kiss and as he devours Slade's mouth, helps him get his jeans off the rest of the way. He's not thrilled that Dick manhandles him without thinking about it but it's hard to complain in the current situation. Dick suddenly moves behind him and this time pushes him at the bed- and Jason. 

"Go on, he's a good ride," Dick encourages pushily. Slade has no doubt about that. He glances back at Dick mildly as he saddles up against his back and slides his hands over Slade's hip. It's not so much a guiding action as it is a reason to be close and to touch, fingers tracing old scars and trailing white hairs. Slade moves to straddle Jason's hips, feeling his strong thighs underneath him. Jason's face is flushed despite trying to keep a confident expression. Dick reaches to stroke Jason's cock, weeping with precum now, then slips his fingers between Slade's folds and parts them lewdly. Slade positions himself over Jason's cock and with a roll of the hips, begins to slide down. 

Jason huffs out an incoherent curse and tosses his head back. His cock's nice; thick, a bit curved, and the piercings are in just the right place to make Slade feel them all the way in. It's long enough that the hard tip presses insistently against his womb without an effort once fully sheathed, too. Dick licks his lips as he rubs his fingers along Slade's cunt where they join. For all of his stubbornness and 'tough guy' routine, Jason seems to be too flustered to use his brain anymore. Slade rocks down and gets a whimper for it. 

Dick's fingers quickly grow more bold. He pushes one inside Slade's wet cunt alongside Jason and Slade growls deeply at the additional stretch. 

"Need some more?" Dick asks. Slade closes his eyes with a rumble as Dick rubs down on his stiff clit with his other hand. Jason's already thicker than average and Slade knows from experience Dick is well endowed for his size, too. 

"If you're offerin'," he replies. Dick grins. He grabs the back of Slade's neck and shoves his head down getting another throaty growl from Slade- who's being extraordinarily patient all things considered. Jason looks back up at him with a needy expression he's doing his best to hide and failing poorly at. Slade grinds down against him slowly while Dick gets into position, slicking his cock with extra lube before prodding Slade's stretched pussy. He hums contently as he uses his thumb to push inside, a noise joined by Jason chanting curses under his breath and Slade's deep groan. It's a tight fit but fuck if it doesn't feel good.

"Wow, you're tight," Dick groans against his back, mouthing little kisses against his spine. He grabs Slade's hips and steadily pushes in to the root. Jason thoroughly looks dazed under them. Slade grabs his face to pull him up again and he murmurs out a blissful groan. They both lose a few brain cells when Dick starts moving. He's immediately into it as fast as Slade's tight cunt will allow, each thrust easier than the last. Slade braces one hand against the bed and keeps the other on Jason's jaw. Jason laps at his thumb and Slade obliges his oral fixation by pushing it between his lips. 

Dick controls their pace, of course, having once again put Slade in a position that puts him too off balance to offer much counter. Not that he particularly needs or wants to. He's a cocky little brat but just like last time, Slade can overlook it for his nice cock and actual skill using it. Dick teases his clit and rubs his stretched pussy lips with both hands. The excess stimulation gets him to work his hips with Dick as much as he has the room to. He's so stretched, it's actually hard to come like this. Though the same can't be said for Jason, obviously. Slade's too busy to notice but Dick certainly isn't. 

"Did you come already, Jason?" he asks scathingly and punctuates it with a quiet _tsk_. He pulls out slowly and with him, cum leaks out. Dick huffs noise as he bullies Slade into lifting his hips again and Jason's face, somehow, turns even redder as he watches slick and cum and lube drip from Slade's stretched hole. "What a mess. Jason's best use is his mouth anyways, I guess. Why don't you let him clean you up." 

Jason is _very_ good at oral. Slade grunts minutely in agreement, shifting to move and practically watching the glimmer in Jason's eyes as he shoves his messy pussy in his face. He digs in eagerly and Slade grabs a handful of his hair to keep a handle on him. Whatever playful, stubborn act he had put on earlier is gone and he licks and mouths at Slade's cunt with sheer enthusiasm. Slade gravels out a groan as he rides Jason's mouth to his content. He feels Jason arch beneath him and he reaches to grab his thighs for something to hold on to, fingers digging in. Glancing back, Dick has already sheathed himself in Jason's tight ass and strokes his soft cock looking for a response. He wasted no time doing that and judging by how easy it was, they've certainly used this room for more than their job.

Between Slade fucking his mouth and Dick teasing his cock, it doesn't take much to get him erect again. They're both too athletic for their own good. Dick shifts further forward, fucking Jason to his want as he leans in to kiss Slade's back and shoulders affectionately. Jason's skilled mouth is enough to finish him off after everything else. He claws at Slade's thighs like he can't decide if he wants a breath of air or to pull Slade closer. Fortunately, the decision isn't up to him. Slade rides his mouth through his orgasm, drenching his mouth and jaw with slick and cum. 

Dick murmurs an amused noise behind them. He grabs Slade's pony tail to pull his head back, immediately earning a less than impressed snarl for it. 

"Let him breath," he says. "Jason's too stupid not to let himself pass out like this." Slade shifts back and Jason sucks in a sharp breath all at once. After a few deep breaths, he licks his lips and manages to look slightly less dazed. But not by much, not with Dick still lazily rocking into him. Dick reaches around Slade's hip to stroke his messy cunt in his fingers.

"You're not in a rush this time, right?" he asks. No. He certainly isn't. "Again?" 

"Yeah," Slade grunts back. "Might as well get my money's worth." Dick laughs. 

X

Slade rubs his eyes in his hand as he regrettably awakens. It's late into the morning and, unsurprisingly, he slept like shit wedged into a not nearly big enough bed with the bat boys. As of now, they seem to have huddled together on the other side of the bed, though, Jason wrapped tightly around Dick as if to protect him from Slade during the night. Slade pulls his hair back into a bun as he gets out of bed. 

He starts to dress again, not making a particular effort to stay quiet, but neither Jason or Dick seem to rouse very easily. After last night, he would imagine not. They're athletic but they're not enhanced like he is. For some reason they also happen to not be very intimidated by him which is just how the bat family is and Slade has learned to take it to mean they're stupid above all else. He checks his phone. 

But, as it turns out, not that stupid.

They didn't need intel because they aren't going after the supposed drug lord. They were distracting him. _Successfully_ , he might add. He swears, these two are too smart when they put their heads together. Slade stares at his phone mildly as he decides his next move. He honestly can't remember be _that_ mad; it was a good play and he got a good lay out of it. That being said, this makes things complicated and dealing with the big bat himself is never something Slade particularly enjoys. 

"Morning," Dick murmurs lazily from Jason's arms. "Leaving already?" 

"I have work to do," Slade replies dryly. "No thanks to you." Dick hums back a pleased noise.

"You like a challenge," he assures. "Good luck, Slade." 

"Your problem now," Jason scoffs, pulling Dick tighter into him. 

"Thanks," Slade says, just barely scathing sarcasm. "I owe you one." 

"Looking forward to it," Dick replies with a grin. 

Cocky brats. 


End file.
